


The Triangle Went Down to Gravity Falls

by congressmanmabel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Music, Music, Musical Instruments, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congressmanmabel/pseuds/congressmanmabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Boy, let me tell you what, you probably don’t know this, but I’m a pretty good fiddler too, and if you care to take a dare I’ll make a bet with you!”</p>
<p>“What…” Fiddleford asked, gazing at the triangle.</p>
<p>“Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy, but someone’s gotta give this demon his due” he referred to himself, “But I’ll bet a fiddle of gold against their souls ‘cause I think I can play better than you!.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Triangle Went Down to Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuttersincorporated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttersincorporated/gifts).



> This short one-shot is based off of The Devil Went Down to Georgia by The Charlie Daniels Band.
> 
> Also inspired by minty-draws-cartoons lovely comic:  
>  http://minty-draws-cartoons.tumblr.com/post/114869002957/they-dont-call-me-fiddle-for-nothing-oh#notes 
> 
> nuttersincorporated also wanted a fic based around the comic, so I thought I’d oblige, plus this was so much fun to write! Enjoy!

It was a calm and quiet late Spring evening in the sleepy community of Gravity Falls. Deep within the forest arose a yellow triangle, the thought demon known as Bill Cipher. He was bored and wanted to have a little fun, so he decided to find an unsuspecting victim to mess around with. In particular, he was looking for a soul to steal, more specifically he wanted to possess a body just for kicks. But he was in a bit of a bind as he was behind on his duties, and he was willing to make a deal………

\- - - - -

Off from the main roads there laid a tiny but cozy little wooden shack. There lived two brothers, twins to be exact, named Stanley and Stanford Pines. Stanley was a paranormal investigator who worked alongside his research assistant, scientist/inventor Fiddleford McGucket. Stanford was a burly man, who always joined the researchers, acting as the muscle and jokester of the group. The trio had a lot of chemistry together and were often involved in many situations concerning the strange and the supernatural. And tonight would be no different.

In the living room, Stanford was mindlessly watching Grandpa the Kid on TV, working on his second bottle of beer. Stanley was doing more research, writing in his notes down on one of his three journals. They broke out of their concentration when they heard the sound of strings.

“Do you hear that Ford?” Stanley asked his brother from his work table.

“That violin music? Yeah, I can hear it too” Stanford answered, turning his focus from the TV towards his brother. “I must of forgotten to turn off the radio when I left the kitchen.” he said, getting up from the couch and turning off the television set. Stanley followed his brother’s lead as he scooted out from his work table and exited the living room.

As the Pines brothers left entered the kitchen, what they saw surprised them. The music that they heard wasn’t coming from radio, but from Fiddleford, who was playing his fiddle with ease. He had his eyes closed in content as his deft fingers danced about on the neck of the fiddle as he glided the bow on the strings. The two Stans, unaware of Fiddleford’s musical background, just stood there in awe as the smaller man played. When Fiddleford finished his tune, he opened his eyes, but was shocked at his surprise audience. After realizing that the Pines brothers witnessed him playing he gave a nervous squeak and quickly covered his mouth.

“Hey fellas,” Fiddleford said as his face blushed. “I-I didn’t think you two would come in here.”

“We didn’t know that you could play!” Stanley exclaimed.

“Yeah, well, I-I brought my fiddle along just to play-around with during break with ya know,” Fiddleford humbly responded, his face getting even redder. “B-But I didn’t want to distract you guys so I decided to do some practicin’ out here, but I didn’t think I was too loud and I didn’t realize you guys were watchin’ me play. I’m so sorry guys, I-”

“Hey now, there’s nothing to apologize for Fiddleford.” Stanley calmly reassured the smaller man by patting him on his shoulder. “We think that’s super cool that you are talented in music!”

“Really?” FIddleford inquired, as his face turning back to its original color.

“Yeah, poindexter’s right,” Stanford offered, his thumb pointing towards his brother. “We never did any musical mumbo-jumbo growin’ up ‘cause I was too busy boxing and Lee spent all of his time reading, so we didn’t really have the time nor money to take up music lessons. But man you can really wail on that violin there!”

“Actually, this is a fiddle.” the scientist corrected, tapping on his instrument to add extra emphasis to his point.

“Same difference.” Stanford sassed back. “So what song did you just play there?”

“Oh, it’s a little song I know called Whiskey Before Breakfast.” Fiddleford answered.

“Sounds like my morning routine right there!” Stanford grinned, causing Fiddleford to chuckle. Standford then wrapped his arm around the scientist, saying, “Now don’t be anti-social Fiddlenerd, let’s head over to the living room.”

As the three men returned to the living room, the Pines twins sat on the couch while Fiddleford pulled up a chair.

“So how long have you played the Fiddle for Fiddleford?” Stanley asked.

“Well, I’ve been playin’ her ever since I was a boy, back when I lived in the Appalachian region of Virginia.” The scientist mentioned, proudly motioning his Fiddle

“Her” Stanford remarked quizzically.

“I know what you’re thinkin’, ‘Man this guy must be crazy if he names and gives genders to inanimate objects!’ But she’s really special to me ‘cause my Ma gave to me when I first took up fiddle lessons” Fiddleford answered. “You see, my Ma taught me how to play the fiddle when I was about five or six years old ‘cause she believed that music was an important aspect of Appalachian tradition, and I really enjoyed playing ‘cause music provided me with another way to express myself. I did a lot of practicin’ over the years and I became so good that people in the community called me Fiddlin’ Fiddleford. Plus, my passion for the fiddle gave way to learning other instruments as well. ”

“Really? What other instruments do you play?” Stanley questioned, becoming even more interested in his friend’s musical background.

“I also know how to play the banjo, the piano, the spoons and a little bit of guitar.” Fiddleford listed off, counting with his fingers. “You can say I was a musically inclined individual growin’ up. Well, whenever I wasn’t learning about science, modern technology, and building odd contraptions. But what can I say? I like to work with my hands!”

“I’m sure there are other things you like doing with your hands too!” Stanford joked. Stanley shoved his brother for making such a crude sexual euphemism.

“Hey Fiddlenerd,, play Free Bird!!!” Stanford requested.

“As you wish…” Fiddleford sighed, placing his fiddle by his neck and lifting up his bow. He then proceeded to play the opening riff of the Lynyrd Skynyrd rock-ballad on his fiddle perfectly without hesitation. When he finished, the Pines brothers applauded, to which the smaller man bowed politely in return.

“Well, I think we got ourselves a real rock star in the making.” Stanford remarked, impressed by the smaller man’s musicianship.

“Fiddleford, do you think you can play Danny Boy for us?” Stanley asked with a sly smile, “Ford here really loves that tune!”

“You monster!” Stanford yelled at his brother. “You damn well know that I can’t hear that song without crying- Wait Fiddlenerd, don’t listen to him!!!” He pleaded.

“Nope, too late!” McGucket teased. He started playing the Irish folksong when Stanford was about to charge at the smaller man. Laughing, he dodged the muscular twin and was shielded behind Stanley, who couldn’t help but laugh along with the smaller man.

Suddenly interrupting the trio’s playful hi-jinx, the three-sided creature appeared out of nowhere, giving the three men a scare. Without explanation, he used his eyeball-powers to levitate the Pines brothers, allowing them no control of their bodies.

“Hey, let us down ya freak!” Stanford shouted at the three-sided entity.

“I can’t move!” Stanley remarked, struggling to control his body.

“Oh no, FELLAS!!!” Fiddleford called out to his friends. The triangle gave a sinister laugh at the expense of trio’s current circumstance as he sat down on the couch.

“Well, well, well…” Bill spoke casually. “Looks like you’re quite the musician there kiddo.”

“Who are you?” Fiddleford questioned, feeling intimidated by the shape’s presence and laid-back attitude.

“The name’s Bill Cipher!” the triangle introduced himself, tipping his top hat to the frightened scientist. “From what I’ve seen, you play a mean fiddle my friend. You were really playin’ it hot!” He praised McGucket, as he immersed himself in blue flames.

“How are his fiddling skills even relevant to what you’re doing?” Stanley inquired.

“SILENCE!!!” Bill roared, quickly changing into fiery red and enlarging his eye and size. He immediately reverted to his regular yellow self and approached Fiddleford. “Boy, let me tell you what, you probably don’t know this, but I’m a pretty good fiddler too, and if you care to take a dare I’ll make a bet with you!”

“What…” Fiddleford asked, gazing at the triangle.

“Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy, but someone’s gotta give this demon his due” he referred to himself, “But I’ll bet a fiddle of gold against their souls ‘cause I think I can play better than you!.”

“WHAT?!?!?!?!?” the twins exclaimed.

Fiddleford began to laugh at the triangle’s offer. The twins exchanged confused looks at each other, no doubt questioning the well-being of their smaller friend, who was already in tears from laughing so hard. Even Bill was more confused than insulted by McGucket’s reaction to his deal. After his laughter ceased, Fiddleford wiped a tear from his eye and rose up and introduced himself.

“My name’s Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, local scientist, part-time inventor, and avid musician. Even though I know it might be a sin, but I’ll take your bet there Bill, and I know you’re gonna regret it ‘cause I’m the best there’s ever been!” Fiddleford announced with confidence as he stared down his opponent.

Bill was pleasantly surprised to hear this. “Quite the wagering man I see, but I don’t think you fully comprehend the ramifications of your decision. You see, we gonna have ourselves a little competition, so you better play that fiddle hard, cause hell’s gonna break loose in Gravity Falls and Bill Cipher here deals it hard.” the triangle warned his competitor “And if you win you get this shiny fiddle of gold.” Bill continued as he created a golden fiddle from thin air. “But if you lose, I’m gonna take their souls!” The twins looked at each other out of fright of the triangle’s proposition.

“Don’t take me as some kinda dummy, I heard ya the first time” Fiddleford coolly responded. “I know that there’s no way you can beat a southern boy at his own game! And tell ya what, to make things even more interestin’ I’ll bet my soul on it as well, and winner takes all three souls!!! But before that happens, I’m gonna show ya how I put the fiddle in Fiddleford!!!!”

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?” Stanford cried out.

“Come on Fiddleford, you’re smarter than this!” Stanley added.

“Hmmm, just as you’re situation isn’t dire enough, you decide to up the ante by betting your own life on your fiddle-playing. I like you!” Bill exclaimed. “So then, do we have ourselves a deal?” Bill asked, as blue ember flickered from his left hand.

“You’re on, triangle boy!” Fiddleford sassed as he shook hands with the thought demon, officially sealing the deal.

“Yay, we’re all gonna die.” Stanford stated sarcastically. Stanley was not only scared that the fate of him and his brother rested in Fiddleford’s hands, but he was shocked by smaller man’s sudden display of confidence and cockiness.

Just then a fiddle case poofed beside the triangle.

“I’ll start this here show!” Bill Cipher proclaimed as he opened up his case. Blue fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow. As he pulled the bow across the strings, it made an evil hiss, which made the Pines twins grit their teeth in agony as they couldn’t cover their ears. Fiddleford, however, stood undeterred by Bill’s fiddling.

Bill played his evil-sounding song, mostly consisting of unpleasant shrieks and scratches. While the triangle performed, his eye emitted a series of disturbing images of the monsters the trio came across as well as creatures they have yet to discover. They also saw flickering stills and stock footage, including the moon landing, the JFK assassination, mushroom clouds from H-bombs being dropped. They even saw what looked like their future selves for a millisecond. Even though Fiddleford was taken aback a bit by such imagery, he stood his ground, his face remaining stone cold as he watched Bill play.

When Bill Cipher finished, Fiddleford fearlessly grinned, saying, “You’re pretty good at the fiddle there ol’ son, but you can sit down in that chair right there and I’ll show ya how it’s done!”

Picking up his beloved fiddle, he proceeded to start his piece, singing as he played:

Fire on the mountain; Run boys run!

The Devil’s in the house of the rising sun ;

Chicken’s in the bread pan pickin out dough;

Granny does your dog bite? No child, no.

Fiddleford transitioned onto an elaborate fiddle solo, which consisted of eighth and sixteenth notes and key changes. The small man’s fiddling skills were truly beyond this world, as his fingers ran up and down the fiddle’s neck all while smoothly transitioning from note to note. Fiddleford’s performance was more melodic and upbeat sounding, which was a stark contrast from how Bill played. McGucket’s astonishing musicianship stunned not only Stanley and Stanford, but Bill Cipher as well. As the twins wore wide smiled and cheered on for their friend, Bill began to sweat profusely, his eye showcasing nervousness. He knew that he made a bet with the wrong Fiddler.

When Fiddleford finished, the Pines twins applauded, knowing that that they would live to see another day. But Bill bowed his head in defeat and placed the golden fiddle on the ground at Fiddleford’s feet. “Alright, you really are the best fiddler around.” Bill admitted shamefully. “And I could have gotten a three for one deal too!” he whined, as he snapped his fingers, dropping the twins to the ground.

Fiddleford, looking down on his defeated opponent with such swagger and confidence as he said “Now you know that they don’t call me Fiddlin’ Fiddleford for nothin’!”

As Bill began to leave, Fiddleford interrupted. “Hey Bill you can always come back if you ever wanna try again - ‘cause I done told you once, you son of a bitch, that I’m the best that’s ever been!!!”

Frustrated by the scientist’s proclamation, shifted into a gigantic red triangle, taking up most of the living room.

“Don’t get so cocky there!!!” He warned Fiddleford. The Pines brothers looked up at the evil entity. “This won’t be the last you see of me! I’ll return for you three and I’ll let you know that YOU CAN’T STOP ME!!!!!” Bill growled in anger and in agony as he vanished into thin air.

“Wow Fiddleford, that was amazing!” Stanley told the smaller man as he and his brother hoisted themselves up from the ground.

Once they got up, Stanford gave McGucket a jab on the arm. “I thought you were a complete maniac for agreeing to such a bet, but now I see that you really do put the ‘fiddle’ in Fiddlenerd!”

“Thanks you guys,” Fiddleford said, rubbing the back of his head. “But I’m afraid of that geometric monstrosity we faced. And I’m really sorry for scaring you guys like that. Maybe I did get a little too cocky…”

“Don’t sweat it Fiddleford, you were amazing and really showed him what you were made of! We can worry about that triangle later. And look on the bright side, you acquired another fiddle.” Stanford commented, pointing at the golden fiddle by the scientist’s feet.

“I guess there is a positive aspect in all this.” Fiddleford stated, looking down at the new instrument he won. “As ridiculous as it may sound, I really don’t want it. There’s no way I’m givin’ up my precious here for any kind of material wealth.” McGucket proclaimed, already content with his old fiddle. “So I’ll just give it to you fellas instead!”

“Wow, thanks Fiddleford!” Stanley said, accepting the fiddle from his friend. He then turned towards his brother and said, “Ford, I know how much you like shiny objects, so it’s all yours!”

“Sweet! My own golden fiddle!” Stanford proclaimed, holding the instrument. “I can sell this and make tons of money off this thing!”

“That’s nice Stanford,” Fiddleford noted, setting his fiddle and bow in preparation to play “But now, I need to finish my serenade for you two!”

“What serenade Fiddle-” Stanford asked, but he stopped as soon as Fiddleford began to play Danny Boy. He could have tackled him right then and there, but instead he just sat down on the couch and listened.

“Ford, you’re not whining about this song.” Stanley remarked as he sat next to his brother on the couch.

“Yeah well, after what the three of us just went through, I think I can tolerate a little Danny Boy, even if I do get a little teary eyed. I can take that over having my soul stolen by some triangle any day of the week.” Stanford responded as his eyes began to water. “And besides, Fiddlenerd plays so beautifully, so why would I try to fight it when I can appreciate it?” He complimented as he picked up his beer and continued from where he left off. Fiddleford smiled at what Stanford just said as he played for the twins.


End file.
